


Kissing Booth

by Scarabee



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 23:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17151392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarabee/pseuds/Scarabee
Summary: Jay helps out at a kissing booth during a community funded fair.





	Kissing Booth

**Author's Note:**

> WELL!! things went from fluffy to SPICY real quick since the last fic! this is more in line with what Pandan is usually like. trash man. PHEW THIS IS A GAY ONE;;;;

Jay couldn't believe he got himself roped into this. Celaia tricked him into helping out at a kissing booth during the local community funded fair. Jay didn't think about it much at the time since the money earned would go to charity and Celaia said all Jay would have to do was stand around and attract people to the booth. But after the lovely Erin went on her break Celaia forced Jay to take over.  
"What's the big deal? It's for charity." Celaia shrugged.  
"That's not the problem! I just... don't like the idea of kissing a complete stranger ok?" Jay muttered. Celaia rolled her eyes.  
"It'll be fine. So don't run away or I'll send Deiris after you." She threatened lightly. Jay frowned sadly and rested his head on the wooden table top and groaned.  
"Now be good and earn me some money!" Celaia chirped. Celaia turned and disappeared into the back area into a tent, probably going to talk to Deiris. Jay stared blankly at the wall of the booth, at least the kissing booth was semi-private, no one be able to see Jay sulking. The whole kissing a stranger thing wasn't the only thing Jay was concerned about. He was also slightly worried that no one would even want to kiss him, not that he wanted someone to kiss him anyway but it still hurt to see people look at him and then walk away with distaste. All this just made Jay feel even more unattractive than he already felt, it made him want to cry.   
And like Jay thought, 30 minutes passed and no one had walked up to the stall. Before, Erin had people lining up to kiss her. Jay hoped she came back soon.   
Jay sighed and rested his chin on the palm of his hand, he closed his eyes hoping to doze off a little to pass the time. Though Jay's eyes were closed he could hear footsteps approach him, he didn't bother opening his eyes since the person would just leave after seeing him anyway. But then he heard someone sit down in the chair in front of him. Jay's eyes immediately snapped open. A young man with long wavy black hair tied into a ponytail and grey eyes waited in front of him. Jay swallowed nervously, this guy was... really handsome.  
"Hey." Pandan greeted smoothly.  
"H-hi..." Jay said awkwardly.  
"This is the kissing booth yeah?" Pandan asked. Jay nodded slowly, he could just feel his face heating up. Pandan just smiled slyly and placed 10 dollars on the table top and slid it towards Jay.  
"I would like one make out session then." He grinned, he wiggled his brows at Jay. Jay stared at the 10 dollars in disbelief. On the sign in front of the booth there was how much each kind of kiss costed, a kiss on the cheek was 1 dollar, a kiss on the lips was 5 dollars, and a full 2 minute make out was 10 dollars.  
"Who put you put to this?" Jay asked before he could stop himself. Pandan blinked and just laughed.  
"No one babe! I don't need to be bribed to want to make out with a cute guy like yourself." He said. Pandan licked his lips and edged the 10 dollars closer. Jay flushed brightly. He wanted to refuse but he wasn't sure if he was allowed to refuse service. As if Pandan read his mind he spoke up.  
"Do you really want to refuse a paying customer?" Pandan purred. Jay frowned, he paused and looked down at the 10 dollar bill. He reached a shaky hand out and took the money from Pandan and placed it in the locked money box. Jay then took the small round kitchen timer and set it for 2 minutes. Pandan looked like he could barely keep still at this point, his hands were tensed against the table and itching to begin. Jay looked away shyly.  
"O-ok... r-ready." He mumbled. Jay closed his eyes and tensely leaned forward. Pandan grabbed the sides of Jay's face and eagerly pulled him into a passionate kiss. Jay was startled and would have jerked away if the kiss hadn't been so good. This guy was a REALLY good kisser. Pandan worked his fingers into Jay's short black hair and gripped it lightly. His kisses becoming more and more sloppy and hungry as the seconds ticked by. When the timer went off with a loud ding Pandan reluctantly separated from Jay. The dazed look on Jay's face and the small amount of drool running down his lip made Pandan want to pick Jay up and steal him away. Pandan quickly fished another 10 dollars out of his jacket pocket and slammed it on the table top.  
"More." Pandan said bluntly. Jay barely had enough time to restart the timer before Pandan grabbed him again and kissed him. But this time Jay wrapped his arms around Pandan's neck and kissed back just as passionately. Pandan was going to go crazy. Pandan gently bit Jay's bottom lip and when Jay opened his mouth slightly to gasp Pandan slid his tongue inside. A little soft moan rose up in Jay's throat. Pandan separated briefly to speak in between kisses, he couldn't keep away.  
"Oh god you're so," Kiss, "s-so fucking," Kiss, "so cute." Pandan panted, his voice filled with lust. Pandan broke away and went to Jay's neck and quickly began sucking.  
"H-hey! T-that's not on the l-list!" Jay squeaked. Pandan bit down on Jay's neck a little. Pandan went back to Jay's mouth just as the timer sounded, but he didn't care, Pandan kept kissing Jay for a few more seconds and let his tongue explore Jay's sweet tasting mouth before pulling away. A thin string of saliva connected Jay and Pandan's mouths when they finished. Jay had the same cute dazed look on his face, his cheeks fully flushed red. Pandan bit his lip and took a slip of paper from his pocket and slid it towards Jay. For a second Jay thought it was more money but realized quickly it was a phone number.  
"That was amazing babe. Name's Pandan, call me sometime if you want to do it again." Pandan winked. And then, Pandan got up and just disappeared into the crowd. Jay stared in stunned silence after Pandan left, his mouth agape. Jay slumped in his chair and ran his fingers through his hair in disbelief, his mind still reeling from what just happened. Did that really just happen? Erin, who was a cute chubby girl, finally came back from her break with a water bottle in hand.  
"Hey Jay, sorry I took so long. Celaia made me go grab some stuff." Erin apologized. Erin raised a brow when Jay didn't answer, "Jay?" She echoed. Erin waved a hand in front of Jay's face and snapped him out of his stupor.  
"O-oh, E-Erin." Jay said weakly.  
"You ok?" Erin asked. Jay's heart was thudding painfully against his chest and he felt lightheaded, he didn't really feel ok.  
"I-I'm... uh, o-ok." He mumbled. Erin furrowed her brows and tilted her head slightly, looking worried.  
"Well, alright. I got you this so go sit in the shade and I'll take over 'kay?" She said, Erin tapped Jay's arm with the water bottle. Jay smiled gratefully up at Erin and took the water bottle with a nod.  
"Ok, thanks." He sighed. Jay let Erin take his place at the booth and retreated to the tent roofs where a bunch of tables and chairs were set up. Jay sat down with a heavy sigh and cracked open the water bottle, he took a small sip of water as Celaia came up to him.  
"Hey you, how did manning the booth go? Make much?" Celaia asked with a strange gleam in her eye. Jay looked away nervously.  
"Uh... I made 20 bucks." He muttered.  
"Ooohh, see? I told you it would be fine." Celaia chuckled.  
"Mm-hmm." Jay hummed quietly. His mind right now was more preoccupied with thoughts of that Pandan character. Jay wondered if he would ever see Pandan again, he did have his number now but was unsure if he should call him. Celaia's eyes suddenly sharpened and fixed on the now very visible dark hickey on Jay's neck.  
"What... is that?" Celaia hissed lowly. Jay gave Celaia a look of surprise.  
"What's what?" He asked innocently.  
"That bruise on your neck." Celaia grumbled. Jay's eyes widened and his cheeks flushed, his hand went and covered the hickey quickly.  
"I-I... U-Uhm..." Jay stuttered weakly.  
"That motherfucker! A hickey wasn't part of the deal! That's gonna cost him extra!" Celaia spat angrily.  
"W-what? What are you t-taking about?" Jay said in confusion. Celaia froze slightly and stared at Jay with a sheepish look, she started to sweat ever so slightly.  
"Uh... nothing!" Celaia lied. Celaia's eyes looked past Jay and suddenly she looked nervous. Jay raised a brow and followed her gaze to see Venni walking towards them. "Oops, I think I hear my pumpkin callin' me bye!" Celaia said quickly. Celaia dashed away in search of Deiris. Jay tilted his head in confusion. Why was Celaia acting so weird all of a sudden? Jay shrugged it off and turned his attention to Venni.  
"Hey my boy, how's it going?" Jay greeted happily. Venni smiled widely at Jay, his cheeks turning slightly pink.  
"I'm fine. What's up with you?" Venni asked. Jay shrugged.  
"Ah nothin' just taking a break from watching the booth." He muttered. Venni eyed Jay's hand covering the spot on his neck.  
"Is something wrong with your neck?" He asked worriedly. Jay winced slightly, he hoped Venni wouldn't notice, but nothing got past Venni. Jay often hurt himself cause he was clumsy but he didn't want Venni to worry since he always worried about him, so maybe Venni wouldn't know it was a hickey! Maybe he would think it was just a normal bruise. Jay removed his hand from his neck and shrugged sheepishly.  
"Eh, just a bruise." Jay sighed. "Clumsy me!" He laughed. Venni's eyes fixed on the hickey and he scowled.  
"Who did that?" He growled. Jay started to sweat. Nothing got past Venni. Jay sighed heavily and ran his fingers through his hair as he leaned back in his chair.  
"Alright, alright... some guy came to the kissing booth and paid like, 20 dollars for a make out. He got a little too into it." He admitted. Jay remembered the kiss again, he hated how his mind kept going back to Pandan. Venni looked thoughtful for a second.  
"And you just let him do that to you?" Venni hissed a little angrily. Jay frowned.  
"I... got a little too into it too..." He mumbled quietly. Jay looked off to the side and sipped some water nervously. Venni was silent as he thought to himself for a moment.  
"Isn't Erin running the kissing booth? Why were you doing it?" He asked.  
"Erin went on break. Celaia forced me to fill in." Jay muttered. Venni's eyes narrowed.  
"Celaia..." He grumbled under his breath.  
"I even got the guy's number. Man, this has been a crazy day..." Jay groaned.  
"Wait, you got his number?" Venni said. "Can I see?" He asked quickly. Jay raised a brow at Venni, but he dug into his pocket and handed Venni the slip of paper with the number on it. Venni's grip tightened on the small scrap of paper and he gritted his teeth. It was Pandan. Venni quickly memorized the number and (reluctantly) gave the paper back to Jay.  
"You know them or something?" Jay asked. Venni wished he didn't know Pandan.  
"No." Venni lied. Venni quickly fished his phone out of his pocket. "Well, I have to go now back to my stall now. See you later Jay." He smiled kindly.  
"Ok, bye man." Jay smiled back.  
Once Venni was far enough away from Jay and in a somewhat quiet spot he typed Pandan's phone number into the keypad of his phone. Venni was determined to keep Jay all to himself, and once he told Pandan to fuck off and leave Jay alone he would go have a word with Celaia and find out what was going on.

Pandan was wandering about the fair not particularly interested in anything, the only thing he could think about was Jay's soft lips and the cute dazed look on his face when Pandan kissed him. Pandan bit his bottom lip, he wanted to go back and spend everything he had just for more make out time with Jay. But he knew if he hung around he would risk running into Venni or Celaia. Both of them would not be happy with that little present he left on Jay's neck. Pandan got a huge crush on Jay the very moment he saw him. He always wanted to get closer to Jay but Pandan was too nervous to talk to him, that, and Venni watched Jay like a hawk so Pandan couldn't even get near him. Pandan sat down on a bench after purchasing some sugary snacks and munched on some cotton candy. His mind was still on Jay when his cellphone went off in his pocket. It was an unknown caller ringtone. Pandan's heart started pounding excitedly, that must be Jay! Pandan eagerly picked up and composed himself.  
"Hey babe, you called back sooner than I thought. I don't blame you though." Pandan chuckled deeply.  
"Stay away from Jay you prick." Venni growled. Pandan's smile instantly dropped and he was put into a bad mood just at the sound of Venni's voice.  
"Oh. It's just you." He spat.  
"He's mine." Venni hissed.  
"What? Are you his boyfriend or something?" Pandan grumbled. There was silence for a second from the other side. Pandan chuckled at Venni's silence and stuffed some cotton candy in his mouth.  
"I won't let you have him." Venni said firmly.  
"Whatever you say, but I'm sure Jay enjoyed our make out session. I bet you wish you could have heard all his cute little moans~." Pandan laughed.  
"Shut your fucking mouth!" Venni hissed. The line suddenly went dead and Pandan concluded that Venni got so angry that he hung up. Pandan wasn't going to give up so easily, he was determined to make Jay his and there was no way he was gonna let Venni win. Pandan stuffed a hot pretzel in his mouth and licked his fingers, he hoped Jay would call him soon.  
Venni grumbled angrily to himself as he made his way back to the kissing booth to look for Celaia, he was careful not to let Jay see him sneak into the tent. Venni's face was flushed red, what Pandan said had gotten to him. Venni did wish he could've heard Jay's cute moans. He quickly shook his head to clear it as his face grew redder. He had to focus! Venni looked around the tent and saw Deiris looking like she was guarding the back doors to Celaia's van, no doubt Celaia was in there. Venni walked up to the large intimidating muscular woman. Deiris cracked a smile when she saw Venni, she slung her arm around Venni's neck and gave him a friendly noogie.  
"Hey it's my boy Venni! How's it going?" Deiris said. Venni pulled out of Deiris' grip and smiled a little, he massaged his scalp slightly.  
"It's going... fine. Is Celaia around? I need to talk to her about something." Venni muttered.  
"She says she doesn't want to talk to you. Do you did something?" Deiris grumbled, she crossed her arms and frowned. Venni couldn't see Deiris' eyes because of her sunglasses but he could tell that she was giving him a suspicious look.  
"No. But I think she set Jay up to see Pandan." Venni said. Deiris' demeanor changed slightly but the frown on her face remained.  
"I know you like Jay an' all but how would you know that?" She retorted.  
"Jay told me that Celaia forced him to take over the booth while Erin went on break. I also called Pandan, he was at the booth with Jay." Venni informed. Deiris' brows furrowed at the new information, she went quiet as she thought deeply for a moment. Deiris' calm expression was replaced with one of anger as she came to a conclusion. She whipped around and tore the back door of the van open revealing Celaia, who looked like she had been listening to everything they were saying, Celaia attempted to run and head to the front seat but Deiris caught her by the back of her shirt and pulled her out of the car. Deiris lifted Celaia so that her feet couldn't touch the ground and gave her a scowl.  
"Celaia Terops, what the hell is going on here?!" Deiris demanded. Celaia gave a nervous grin and put up her hands in defense.  
"What do you mean pumpkin?" She said innocently.  
"You know damn well what! Is what Venni said here true?" Deiris hissed.  
"Aw c'mon you know I have to help out my boy..." Celaia pouted. Deiris let go of Celaia and dropped her on the ground.  
"I can't believe you. Way to play favourites Celaia." Deiris grumbled.  
"What about you?! You always take Venni's side when it comes to Jay!" Celaia argued.  
"Cause Pandan is a shit head." Deiris said simply.  
"That's irrelevant and Pandan's a good guy, really." Celaia sighed.   
"And Venni doesn't need my help to win Jay over. He's a man, he can do it all by himself." She said with confidence. Venni felt happy that Deiris had so much confidence in him.  
"Also Pandan isn't a good guy. I won't have it, if he dates the kid it won't end well I can tell you that." Deiris muttered.  
"Well too late now it's already been done. But half the reason I helped Pandan was cause he literally payed me." Celaia shrugged. Venni raised a brow and Deiris looked at Celaia with renewed interest.  
"He... payed you?" Venni questioned.  
"Yep, he wanted me to hatch a plan to get close to Jay so I had to deliver. On top of what he payed for the kissing booth fee I got 60 bucks out of him." Celaia grinned.  
"He paid 60 bucks to see Jay just once?" Deiris said.  
"That boy will do anything for Jay. At least he dedicated." Celaia shrugged. Deiris looked thoughtful for a second, she was deeply considering something.  
"So you planned this whole kissing booth thing just to trick Jay into manning it so Pandan could see him?" Venni huffed.  
"Mmm-hmm." Celaia hummed. Suddenly Celaia and Deiris looked at each other, a devious gleam in their eyes.  
"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Deiris asked Celaia.  
"You know it pumpkin." Celaia giggled. Venni knew that couldn't be good.  
"Deiris don't." Venni warned.  
"Sorry Venni, when I see an opportunity I gotta take it." Deiris shrugged.   
"Guys please don't involve Jay in anything weird." Venni pleaded.  
"Don't worry Venni we're not going to do anything to Jay. You may even benefit from this too if you wanted." Celaia said mischievously. Venni paused, he actually started to consider it before he quickly shook himself out of it.  
"I don't want any part of this." Venni muttered lowly.  
"Suit yourself." Deiris said. Venni turned on his heel and started back towards the kissing booth.  
"Oh that reminds me, I still have to punch the extra money out of Pandan for that hickey." Celaia sighed.  
"Let's find him and I'll do the punching." Deiris grinned.  
"Hit Pandan extra hard for me!" Venni called over his shoulder. Deiris gave Venni a thumbs up. Venni prayed that all this wouldn't spiral out of control and he wouldn't lose Jay because of it.


End file.
